I Haven't Gotten That Far Yet
by CelticCrossings
Summary: Do you really need one? JK. Well, for now it's a oneshot on a bad day in the life of Carrie Wells.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So I know that I said that all of my stories were now on hiatus but I found out that a fandom had been created for Unforgettable and I had to write something. I've been waiting for too long for this. I promise that I'm going to get started on finishing all of my other stories soon but I'm taking 17 hours, two of which are sciences with lab and all of which require vast amounts of studying and or papers, so the starting might be in a relative version of soon.**

**This is a one-shot for now, depends on what you guys want so if you want something more just story alert it, review, or pm me. Enough rambling from me….so, here goes.**

Carrie Wells wasn't a bad person. She was a cop. She paid her bills on time and she volunteered regularly at the nursing home her mother was in. She wasn't a bad person. Sure, she lied some, she played in illegal poker games and she could remember literally everything except the details surrounding her sister's death consequently leaving it unsolved; but that didn't make her a bad person…did it? Sometimes she wasn't so sure.

**(24 hrs earlier)**

"Morning Carrie."

"Morning Al, Mike, Roe, Nina" Carrie said with a grumble as she walked into the precinct.

"Jeez, what's got your panties in a twist?" Roe said. Both Al and Carrie glared at him.

"What?" Roe exclaimed.

"Leave my underthings out of your conversations if you please, and I'm fine. Is it a crime if I'm not in a good mood?" Carrie asked as her voice continually rose in volume.

"It is if you're in a dangerously bad mood once a month and you take it out on me."

That was when Carrie lost it. "For your information Dipwad my period was two weeks ago, started on a Wednesday ended on a Monday. It has been regular since I was in middle school and I do _not_ get irritable!" As she yelled she lunged for the shorter detective and Al had to grab her waist and hold her back. Her anger just turned towards Al.

"Let me go." She hissed caustically.

"Care, I know it's a bad day but you can't take it out on everyone alright? I thought we moved past that?"

"_We_ didn't move past anything. _I was_ moving past it but then _you_ left."

"Hey! Don't blame all of this on me. You were obsessed and you needed to cool off. You were burnt out; it was taking over your life Carrie! I wasn't going to lose you that way."

"Oh, but losing me on your own terms was okay? I don't think so. Goodbye!"

"My terms? You're the one who left Carrie! Don't put all of this on me." Al called as she walked away.

"Leave it Al." Mike advised as Carrie spun back around.

"Don't. Don't appear back in my life like everything is fine and expect me to forget everything that happened. I can't forget and you know it. Besides, this hurts to much."

She walked away again and as Al moved to follow her Mike put an arm out and said, "Leave her for now man, she needs to cool down."

"Why is today such a bad one?" Nina asked cautiously after everyone was silent for a moment.

"Because," Al explained, "today marks the anniversary of her sister's death."

Everyone was silent as they went back to their paper work.

After Al got off of work that day he went by Carrie's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Care it's me, open up."

Silence.

"C'mon Carrie please. Look, I'm sorry about everything Roe said and I'm sorry things ended the way they did. I'm sorry about Rachel and I'm sorry about what I said at the precinct."

The door opened.

"Don't be sorry for what you said, you were right." Carrie whispered. Things were silent between the two for a moment when Carrie asked, "Al? Do you think that I'm a bad person?"

"What? Of course not Care. You're a cop, you always visit your mother and look out for her, you're friends with the other patients at the nursing home; where did this come from?"

She didn't answer at first but then said, "Sometimes I'm just not sure." She tried to stem her tears but Al, being one of the only people to ever see her cry, noticed immediately.

"C'mere Care." Al pulled her into a hug as her walked into her apartment and shut the door.

**So what do you think? R&R please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**To:**

**My wonderful reviewers:**

**SushieRoxs101: Yeah she was a bit Ooc but I think I was kind of aiming for that a little bit…maybe. I don't know. Thanks for the review though!**

**ChlollieRockz: Thanks for the review; you were the first, congrats!**

**TeamEsme205: Thanks! Loved the huzzah by the way.**

**My wonderful Alerters and favoriters: To many to name, but thank you all. **

**My wonderful readers: Thank you for giving me a shot!**

**Warning: spoilers for 1x14 and 1x15.**

Carrie was terrified. Facing down suspects, interrogations, snipers calling for her personally; that was her job, she signed up for it. She did her job and in those split seconds where she decided to do things some might call her brave for, she was really just surviving. It all came down to survival. Oddly enough though, she wasn't just surviving through her job, which was expected; she had gotten to the point, again, where she was just surviving through life. And Carrie knew that if she left Al for herself to go it alone again, she wouldn't get out of it alive.

As Al hugged her against his chest she cried for the first time in years. She wasn't crying just out of anger or sadness; she was also crying out of fear. What was she supposed to do? Soon Al would have to leave and she'd be alone. He had Elaine to attend to, she (Carrie) was the ex, Al had moved past her but she hadn't moved past him. When she was in the shipping yard and Al had gotten her the information to save a man's life she hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she loved him. She still did, the feeling had never faded away. She had flashbacks all of the time when something would remind her of their time together. Unfortunately things like that happened more and more frequently since she couldn't forget anything.

"Hey, talk to me Care. Where did all of these feelings come from huh? What's with the insecurity? It isn't like you. Carrie, you have always been confident in who you are and what you can do. What's gotten into you?" Al asked as her stroked her back in a calming manner. Carrie just shook her head against his shoulder. "C'mon, don't pull that Carrie, you're too smart for that."

"At least one of us thinks so." Carrie muttered quietly to herself."

"What was that?" Al asked suspiciously.

Carrie pulled back a bit and said, "I just said thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Uh huh, sure you did."

"I did!" Carrie exclaimed with a laugh. She stood for a moment then said, "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you Al?"

Al smiled and put his hand on her hair, stroking it soflty, "Doesn't always seem that way does it? I've been a jerk-."

"Nonsense. I'm pig headed and reckless. You're just watching out for me." Carrie said as Al smiled again.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." He paused, "why don't you take tomorrow off? You look like you could use some sleep."

"I won't sleep anyway and you know it." She said wearily.

"Well, maybe I can help with that." Al grinned wickedly.

"Al, what about Elaine?" Carrie asked as she glanced down at her shoes.

Al sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "We're in kind of a rough slash not going anywhere patch." He admitted softly.

"Oh?"

"Don't use that tone when you 'oh.'" Al said warningly.

"What tone? Carrie asked, feigning idiocy.

"You know exactly what tone. That interested in something but you don't want to seem like you're prying but you're gonna ask about it anyway tone."

"I'm not familiar with that tone." (**borrowed from 1x15**) She smiled.

"There it is again-."

"So what's going on between you two?" She asked seemingly nonchalantly.

"You."

"Me?" She exclaimed, "I've only met her once! For a few minutes!"

"Yeah I know, but she seems to think that I'm sleeping with you behind her back. She never was the most trusting person."

"Well, you do seem to attract the non trusting type. Elain, me, what is with that anyway?" Carrie rambled.

"Carrie" Al said warningly.

"What? We both know that I don't trust anyone."

"Why are you being so hard on yourself? All it's ever done is get you into trouble. I just want to know that you're okay Care."

"I'm fine Al, I promise okay?"

"Yeah, just like you promise that you're gonna wait for backup."

"Ah well, you know, they're slow." Carrie said with a cheeky smile.

"Carrie." Al said with a warning but joking tone. He really did care. Carrie knew that. She also knew that the whole team cared about her like a sister. She didn't like letting them down, even if it was just something like say, going after Fred alone and without telling anyone...again. Goodness Al was going to kill her. Ah well, if things continued like they were with Elaine, the make-up would be worth it.

**R&R is appreciated you lovely folks :)**


End file.
